1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television apparatus connectable to an audio-visual amplifier (AV amplifier) and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication standards for transmitting video or audio digital signals etc. between AV devices include a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI). This HDMI standard includes the consumer electronics control (CEC) which is a command transmitting and receiving function for mutual device control. In recent years, a system in which a television apparatus, an AV amplifier, and a recorder are connected together using the HDMI and can be controlled using a remote control of the television apparatus by the CEC is becoming widespread. As shown in FIG. 12A, users can control the switching of the output of an audio signal from a recorder between a speaker of a television apparatus and a speaker of an AV amplifier using the remote control of the television apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 12B, a form in which the television apparatus and the AV amplifier are connected to the recorder is also possible; however, the connection shown in FIG. 12A is desirable for HDMI connection. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-267116 describes an AV apparatus with the system configuration shown FIG. 12B. It describes that a recorder, which is a transmission source, reads information on audio output stored in the extended display identification data (EDID) memories of both of the television apparatus and the AV amplifier and switches the destination of the audio signal.
Users sometimes make a mistake when listening with headphones because two sound output destinations, that is, a television apparatus and an AV amplifier, are present. That is, when sound is output from the AV amplifier, the sound is not sometimes output because the user inserted headphones into a headphone terminal of the television apparatus. In particular, with a separate type in which the display panel and the tuner of a television apparatus are separated, the tuner is often disposed next to an AV amplifier, so that the above-described mistake tends to occur.